School Rules
by Kagome loves Inuyasha
Summary: No,' Inuyasha whispered. 'NO KAGOME' 'Goodbye Inuyasha,' Kagome said and leaned backwards into the well, darkness surounding her. My(friends too) first fic. Not the best title, huh :) Just read, it gets good. rr please. I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

A/n This fic is written by my friend and I. I wrote the first Chappie and she wrote the second and it will go on from there. We give each other ideas. This is my first fic and her first fic. I promise to have fluff in here for all fluff fans. I won't go much further. Well I think I'm blabbing too much so here goes.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't write this if I owned them.

Chapter 1: The Feudal Age Fight

'Oh I hate studying. At least I'm going back home tomorrow,' Kagome thought. She was studying for an algebra test that she had to make up while the others were setting up camp.

WHAP! , "Hentai!!!" Kagome just giggled at the young priest that had a red hand print on his face, that was partly buried in the dirt. Well they were **_supposed_** to be setting up camp, but a certain lecherous someone had other ideas. Sango was glaring daggers at the monk when he came to.

Kagome's thoughts wandered back to her algebra. She sighed. She was behind in everything, how would she ever catch up. Kagome caught her breath. . . she sensed someone behind her. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes were caught in a trance with two amber ones. She let out a sudden "EEP!" and jumped backwards right into the owner of the amber eyes. Inuyasha , caught off guard, wrapped his arms around Kagome as he slammed into a tree trunk. Kagome , who had her back against Inuyasha's chest, had not been harmed. Inuyasha , on the other hand, felt like she had 'SAT' him about 6 times(A/N why 6? I don't know) , his back hurt. Inuyasha didn't understand. She seemed like she got stronger every day.

Kagome noticed their position and started to blush. Inuyasha was still caught up in his thoughts though.

Miroku and Sango looked up from their work at the noise that Inuyasha had made by slamming into the tree. Shippou immediately darted over to Kagome. "Inuyasha, you jerk!! Let go of Kagome!" Shippou wailed. "Shut up brat," Inuyasha snarled. Shippou jumped into Kagome's lap and started to bight Inuyasha's hands, that were still wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist.

"Shippou, it's okay. I'm fine," Kagome tried to reassure the young kitsune. Shippou gave the hanyou an indignant glare but stopped at Kagome's request. The young kitsune jumped off of Kagome's lap and ran back to his chocolate bar, which had been neglected and discarded on the ground. Sango gave Inuyasha and Kagome an odd glance and went back to setting up camp. Miroku followed her with a mischievous grin that meant trouble for him.

"Inuyasha, thank you . . . you can let go now," Kagome said, noticing that Inuyasha made no move to let go or get up, he only squeezed her tighter.

Inuyasha's POV :

'What the heck am I doing,' thought Inuyasha. 'You're doing exactly what you know you want to do.' his conscience said. 'Shut up !' Inuyasha mentally cursed himself.

Back to Readers POV :

It was then that Inuyasha noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Getting a little cozy there, aren't we Inuyasha," Miroku said, immediately hitting the dirt face first. Sango had her fist above her head and smiled at the fallen monk.

"Wench!" Inuyasha said, standing up and pushing Kagome away. "You shouldn't be so jumpy!" he said. Kagome just walked back over to her algebra book. She sighed inwardly as she resumed studying for her test, blocking out Inuyasha's mummblings about 'weak humans'.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome woke up the next day and started to make ramen. It wasn't her kind of breakfast, but Inuyasha wouldn't eat anything else. While waiting for the water to boil, Kagome sat down and opened up her algebra book.

Inuyasha came and sat down beside her. "You're up," Kagome said flatly. "I smelled ramen," Inuyasha said as if it were normal(it would have been too)," what are you doing?" "I am studying for an algebra test that I have to take tomorrow," Kagome said, a little sweeter. "What's al - gee - bra?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Algebra is like math, you know counting and stuff," Kagome tried to explain. "I can count," Inuyasha stated proudly. (A/N Oh yeah go Inuyasha. WOO-HOO! Okay I'm done now) "Well it's a little more difficult, see-" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence because Shippou jumped into her lap.

"I was cold! I'm hungry!" Shippou complained "I'm cooking breakfast right now Shippou," Kagome said calmly, petting the young kitsune. "Oh, the water!" Kagome siad, "I completely forgot!"

Inuyasha just glared at Shippou as Kagome went to go finish the ramen. He was still confused.

*********************************************

They got to Keade's hut later that day. Kagome planned on just picking up her things and jumping through the well to her time. Inuyasha had a different idea though. 

"You know there is a reason you're here," Inuyasha said, "and that's to find the jewel shards for ME." " That's all you care about! You know I have to do other things," Kagome said the last sentence a little quieter. "You're not good for anything, you always go home!" Inuyasha screamed at her. Why couldn't she ever just stay with him.

Kagome was on the verge of tears, Inuyasha could tell. "I have a life Inuyasha and you don't have to be a part of it!" Inuyasha paused. Would she. . . He didn't care. "I hate you Inuyasha! Why do I bother coming at all!!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha, letting her tears run freely. "Then don't come back!" Inuyasha said coldly. Kagome was shaking now as tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha suddenly wished he had never said that.

Kagome made a break for the forest, where she could jump into the well. Inuyasha made a grab for her. Kagome did the only thing she could, "SIT!" Inuyasha immediately ate dirt. "SIT!" Kagome screamed again. "Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha said, but the necklace held him back as his body dug deeper into the dirt.

Kagome sobbed as she ran towards the well. He was such a jerk! 'Well he can be that way. . . I'll never come back!'

She came to the well and pushed her bookbag over the side. She watched it pummel into darkness. She tuned around just in time to see Inuyasha come into the clearing and stop dead in his tracks. "No," Inuyasha whispered, " NO Kagome!" "Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome said and leaned backward into the well, darkness surrounding her.

A/N I was planning on having some more added to this but I'll just make that the second chapter. Okay I promise that I will update as regularly as possible, because I hate waiting for people to update. Then again I don't know if anybody will like this so it dependes on the reviews. I understand there are probably a lot of fics with this. It will turn into Inuyasha attending her school. I'm sorry if I affended anyone with taking their idea. I will put in little twists though. Please review and tell me what you think okay.


	2. Sick With One Cure

A/N  I AM SSSSOOOOOO SORRY!!  I know it took me a long time to update but here's the deal, my internet kept shutting off at first because the cable people like to screw with me so I couldn't post this.  Then after they got it back up my mom told me to wait because we were moving this computer into my room and now that it's finally in here I can do this.  I really do hate people who take a long time to update.  When I first posted this though I was going to wait to get 1 review then post the next chapter.  Even though it took a month I now have 4 reviews.  Thank you so much everyone. . .  even you  Ashley.

You probably want to read the story now though so here. . . 

Disclaimer : I do not own the very cute hanyou. . . or his friends. . . or his enemies. . . or anyone.

School Rules Chapter 2:  Sick With One Cure

            Kagome sank intothe warm water of her bathtub.  Her mother had given her a understanding smile when Kagome walked in.  She hadn't asked questions, just told her that a warm bath would do her good.  Kagome had agreed.

            Kagome let her body relax.  She missed Sango already.  She missed  Shippou too.  She had gotten to love him over the past couple of years.  He was always so sweet.  Kagome screamed at her next thought. . . she missed MIROKU!  She missed his lecherous smile and his wandering hands, not on her of course.  On Sango though.. . .  she always did think those two made a good couple.  Yes things would be lonely without the word 'HENTAI!' being screamed 3 times every minute. Even Kaede who had been like a second mother to her, and everyone.

            Inuyasha , however, would NOT be missed.  He was such ajerk!  Always screaming at her, calling her 'weak' or 'stupid' , comparing her to Kikyou, telling her that she HAD to help him find the shards.  With that arrogant, egotistical, controling, sweet big, kind. . . grrrr. . . prtective, stupid, comparing, wonderful, nice, loving. . . grrrr!  She couldn't stay mad at that jerk hanyou.  Well she had to. . . she said she wasn't going back and she wasn't. . . ever.

            That last word broke Kagome's heart.  Ever, she wasn't going back ever!  She climbed out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around herself.  She walked into her room.  She flopped down on her bed and cried.

            After an hour of crying, she made up her mind.  She was going to move on.  Inuyasha didn't want her there.  She would not let her feelings for him develop any farther. She wasn't going back.  She pulled her covers over her and closed her eyes, trying to forget about Inuyasha and his warm, big, sweet, caring smile.  Her thoughts kept wandering until she fell asleep.

            He watched her as she cried, with that towel on that revealed so much of her to him.  He watched as her sobs racked her body and it slipped lower.  He knew what she was crying about.  The tree he was perched on outside her window swayed slightly in the wind..  He watched as she pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep with a determined look on her face.

            Kagome's alarm clock went off and she tried to smack it.  She was only succesful in knocking right beside her head, which made it louder.  She sat up and groaned, turning off the annoying object.  

            She felt better.  She sighed. . . well she felt a little better.  She got up and put on her school uniform,  she wasn't in the mood for a shower.  She walked downstairs and was greeted by her mother.  Kagome smiled.  Her mother gave her some cereal," Hurry Kagome or you'll be late for school," her mother said grabbing her coat and hurrying towards the door.  "Mom,  Where are you going in such a hurry?"  Kagome asked suspiciously.  "Gotta go shopping, first in line, must hurry,"  Ms.  Higurashi never phazed and closed the door.

            Kagome shrugged.  Just like her mom.  She was always shopping, even when she didn't need to.  Kagome ate, grabbed her coat, and walked out the door. . . completely unprpared for her algebra test.

**A/N  I could stop right here, but I know that you deserve more so. . . **

            'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing back in feudal Japan,' Kagome thought while walking down the crowded, noisy street, ' probably kicking some demon butt while I'm over here walking to school.  How dull is this?'

            She looked around at the buildings hoping to find a distraction to take her mind off of Inuyasha. She was a little upset at her mother.  She was expecting her to be a little more comforting this morning and instead she decides to go shopping.

            "Oh well," she sighed and walkedd on.  It was a beautiful day, the small breeze was warm, the sun was out, and laughter could be heard from the children playing underfoot.  "Yup, it's a wonderful day," Kagome sighed. (Happy this time people)

            Then she heard a ringing bell a little down the road.  It took her a second to realize what it was

            "Oh my god!  I'm late!" she shrieked as she sped down the road.

*************************

            "The scientific name for the gray wolf is canus lupis wich . . . "   'Blah Blah Blah.  I have to study for my algebra test not this stupid test thats not until next week.'  Kagome thought, pouring over her algebra book.

            Twenty minutes later she came walking out of science with her nose stuck in her book when she heard a group of girls talking to a guy that sounded really familiar, but she was to busy to stop and think.

            She arrived to her algebra class with a couple minutes to study.  Hojo walked into the room and to his surprise he saw Kagome sitting in his desk.  He quietly walked up and sat down in the desk on the left of hers (he gave it to her mentally).  He He took a small box out of his bag and said, "Um, Kagome, I heard that you had eccoli so I brought you something for the next time you get it."  Holding out the specially wrapped box, Kagome took a second to imagine her grandfathers death when she got home, when the teacher walked in.  "Class we will start with the test-" the teacher was interrupted by the sound of the dorr opening and a new guy walked in.

            He was wearing a TIGHT gray nike shirt with cut off sleeves, some really hot blue, baggy jeans, and nike shoes.  His hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he wore a nike cap, some really cool shades and. . . A VERY FAMILIAR NECKLACE?!?!?!

A/N sorry guys.  I gotta stop typing there.  This chapter was a mixture of  my writing and my friend's.  Can you tell where one ended and the other began?  Anyway you guys knew what was happening from the start so the end isn't a big surprise.  I will get typing that next chapter right away.  It will not take long.  I do hope more people start reviewing this story.  Remember reviews make me update . . . unless it takes too long then I'll update quicker.


	3. Get Your Hands Off Her!

A/N  Well sorry but I have to go on a week of vacation to FLORIDA!!  We go every summer to see my relatives so it's no big deal. but that is why I'm writing this.  It will have to hold you for a week until I come back.  Then I'm going to start update every 2 to 3 days.  

I'M SOOOOOOO  Glad that people are starting to read my story.  Here goes.

Disclaimer:  I've never understood this because even if I was Ms.Rimiko, which I'm not,  then  I wouldn't tell you, and if I did you wouldn't believe me anyways.

School Rules Chapter 3: Get Your Hands Off Her!!!

            The stunned look on Kagome's face was no match for the sly grin that spread across his.

            "Are you okay?  Is there something wrong?"  Hojo asked as he put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.  It wasn't very comforting to her as she turned from Hojo to the guy standing in the doorway.

            Inuyasha (as if you didn't know) growled in his throat.  The teacher(this person needs a name. . . )  spoke up, "Well why don't you tell us your name and a little about yourself."   Kagome gave Inuyasha a warning glare as he growled softly again.  

            Mr. Tachikai  cleared his throat. and looked at Inuyasha..  Inuyasha stopped glaring at Hojo, who didn't even seem to notice him, to wrapped up in giving Kagome 'comforting' gestures.  "My name is Inuyasha," Inuyasha said slowly.  Hojo looked up, seeming to notice him finally.  Inuyasha watched as all the girls seemed to swoon over his name.  "And. . . "  Mr. Tachikai said expectantly.  Kagome gave Inuyasha a warning glare that said dont-you-dare-do-anything-stupid.  Hojo looked at Kagome's face.  "Kagome are you sure you're okay?"  Hojo said sliding his arm around her.  Kagome just glared harder at Inuyasha.  He growled in response.  "And,"  Mr.  Tachikai cleared his throat again.  "And," Inuyasha said leaping over and landing on Hojo's desk," You better get you hands off her, NOW!"  Inuyasha snarled.  The whole class gasped.

            Hojo quickly removed his hand, astonished at the leap.  Kagome's thoughts went wild.  'Inuyasha. . . here. . . in my time. . . at SCHOOL!!'  Inuyasa sat down on the other side of Kagome.  The whole class was staring at him.  Well actually the girls  were dreamy eyed, the boys were glaring, and the teacher. . . well okay HE  was staring.  Inuyasha, however, was glaring daggers at Hojo.  

            'I can't believe he's here.  OOHHH!  How stupid can I be.  He's just here to take me back.  I can't believe  he just did that in front of the class.  He is NOT taking me back!  I won't go, this is just going to happen all over again.'  With that thought Kagome stood.  She looked straight at Inuyasha, "I can't believe you!"  Everyone looked at Kagome.  Inuyasha was shocked at the outburst.  Then the class started to whisper.  Inuyasha caught various phrases.  "Do you think they know each other?"  "Maybe she's cheating on Hojo!"

            Inuyasha watched Kagome exit the room, stomping out angrily.  "What's your problem!"  Hojo yelled at Inuyasha.  Oh this boy was pissing him off.  Hojo stood to go after Kagome.  "YOU!  Sit down NOW!"  Inuyasha growled at Hojo.  "Wench get back here!" Inuyasha yelled stomping out of the classroom after Kagome.  The class just started whispering more.

            Kagome ran to the girls bathroom.  She made sure no one was in there then sank back against the wall.  She started to sob.

            Inuyasha could here her sobbing and followed the noise.  Not caring about the sign on the door(not that he would know what it meant anyways) he stomped right in.  "HEY, what's your problem?" Inuyasha asked roughly.  It just made her cry harder.  Inuyasha sighed and sank beside Kagome.  "Don't cry Kagome," he said softer.  "DON't cry, Don't cry!.  I can't believe you!  You're just here to take me back!  Well you know what,  I'm not going!"  she screamed at him.  Inuyasha pulled back, away from her.  "How do you know what I came here for!?"  Inuyasha yelled back at her.  "BECAUSE!  All YOU care about is the SHARDS!" By this time Kagome's sobs were racking her body.  "Shows what you know!" He yelled at her, "I came here to apologize," he said softer.

            Kagome looked up.  Surprise and regret were etched all over her features.  "Apologize," she coughed out.  Inuyasha looked at her tear streaked face.  "Yeah apologize,"  he said it rougher than he meant to.  Kagome started to cry again.  "Don't cry Kagome," he said softly, " I don't like it. . . I don't like fighting with you either." ( OOC I KNOW!  Deal with it!)  Kagome stopped crying and looked up at him.  She gave him a small smile.  

            Inuyasha looked down after seeing her smile at him.  He didn't want her to see him blush..  He stood up after a moment and offered her his hand.  Kagome took it.  Right at that moment  Hojo burst into the room.  He saw Inuyasha and Kagome hand in hand.  He looked stunned.  "How dare you touch her!" he said.  "What's it to you?  You got a problem with it?"  Inuyasha asked rather smugly, not letting go of Kagome's hand.  "Yeah I got a problem with it.  Kagome would never want to hang around with a person like you," Hojo said as if he knew everything. Inuyasha was about to respond when Kagome burst out laughing.  Both boys turned to look at her.  "Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly, "Are you okay?"  "Yeah *wheeze*  I'm just *hahahahahahaha*  fine. . . hahahahahahahahahaha!!!"  "Kagome I think you're getting sick again," Hojo (clueless) said unsure of what she would do.

            Just then the boys found out why she was laughing.  The bell rang and a group of girls all walked in.  Hojo and Inuyasha turned to look at who had interrupted them.  "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  Everyone ran out of the _GIRLS _bathroom,  the girls screaming about perverted boys,  Inuyasha holding his sensitive ears,  Kagome laughing histerically, and Hojo deeply confused.

A/N  I would make this longer but, that's all going to go in the next chapter.  I'm not really sure about Hojo's personality.  I just took it from other stories.  So if Hojo isn't a clueless, sweet, idiot then he is in this story.  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  Now you have to wait till I update.  

Please review and tell me what you think.  Comments, suggestions, I think there are to few people reading my story but Death Threats are welcome.  I'd really like to know what you guys think so review. 


	4. Bouncing Along

A/N I'm really sorry it took so long to update this, but I do have a life.   Well everybody I'm back.  My week in Florida was fun, boating, jet skiing, shopping.  Okay so I only bought a pair of sun glasses.  Anyway I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story and this chapter is dedicated to you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha .

School Rules Chapter 4 : Bouncing Along

            "Who has designated bathroom spots!?!?!" Inuyasha asked, as if it was the craziest idea in the world.  "We do Inuyasha, and calm down," Kagome said soothingly, trying not to attract more attention.  That wasn't going over to well though.  Inuyasha was once again holding her hand, his excuse was so nobody else would touch her. He didn't want them all over Kagome.  Kagome had sighed at this but agreed because maybe people would leave them alone that way. 

             FAT CHANCE!!  Everybody had the idea that she was and had been going out with Hojo and this new kid comes in and she was all over him.  Kagome had stopped telling them otherwise a long time ago because they weren't listening. So now Kagome and Inuyasha were going hand in hand to there next class, history.  

*In History Class*

            "Mr. Inuyasha you say?  Well I don't know about your other schools, but at this school you are NOT aloud to wear hats.  I insist that you remove the object from your head,"  Mr. Uraushi demanded.  The whole class was staring at him as he side glanced to Kagome.  She was gritting her teeth in a nervous way.  She frowned but nodded her head, "What other option is there?" she said so quietly that only he could hear.  He frowned at the thought of what Kagome would do if he killed her teacher.  He slowly and reluctantly pulled of the baseball cap that he had on.  

            Once again the whole class gasped and stared in astonishment. They stared . . . and stared. . . and even the teacher was still staring!!  Okay they were pissing Kagome off now.  "WHAT IS YOU PEOPLES PROBLEM!?!?!"  she screamed, totally outraged.  The whole class turned their heads and (DUN DUN DUN!) stared at Kagome.  Then everyone made the worst choice in their lives. . . they started to whisper.  

            Inuyasha picked it all up, "He has dog ears!."  "She knew he had them.!"  "I bet she's been cheating on Hojo with him!"  Kagome couldn't stand it anymore so she stomped out of the room angrily.  "She must be going to anger management therapy when she misses all those days," came more whispers.  "Kagome, come back here," Inuyasha said getting up and going after her.

            He found her outside sitting under a shady tree. . . crying.  He could smell her tears from across the lawn. He ran over to her.

            Kagome heard someone run up to her, but was surprised when she felt someone's arms go around her waist and pick her up.  When she took her hands away from her face she was up in the tree sitting in. . . Inuyasha's lap!  He was holding her tightly against him.

            "Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, " why did you do that?"  She stopped sobbing and looked into his eyes.  "They don't need to stare at you like you're some sort off freak!  It's not nice," she said quietly but firmly, never taking her eyes off of his. He stared into her eyes for another moment, as if searching for something that only they could tell him, then he hugged her tighter, bringing her closer. 'I don't want to let go.' he thought to himself.

            'I feel so safe with him here. His eyes are so full of. . . I don't know, but it makes me feel so. . . good.    Kagome looked up at his ears. . . she just couldn't resist.

            Inuyasha felt something grab his ear and start scratching it.  He opened his eyes to see Kagome's.  She had a soft smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile too.  "Kagome. . ." Inuyasha said, not really finishing. Kagome looked up to see that he had been staring at her with that searching gaze, and she sheepishly pulled her hand away from his ears.  "Sorry,"she said.  "Don't be," he said, "it feels good." Kagome smiled at him again.  

            Just then the bell rang and Kagome made to move from her spot in Inuyasha's arms.  He just tightened them around her.  She looked back at him, confused.  "Lets just stay here," he said softly, pulling her back to him and smelling her hair.  Gods he loved her hair.  It smelled so good that sometimes he thought he might die without it.  Kagome leaned back into him.  It was then that Kagome noticed that the bell had been for lunch and people were coming out to eat.  Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and he just smiled so she lay contentedly in his lap.

            The nearest table looked over at them.  The girls were sitting there with dreamy faces and the guys looked angry.  Inuyasha could catch all the gossip that Kagome didn't hear.  "Why don't we ever do that!"  "Yeah it's sooooo romantic." The girls just sighed and the guys just glared at Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha smirked to himself before realizing what they were saying.  He was in a tree with Kagome in his lap and she looked HAPPY!  His smirk just grew.

*** I would stop it there but you guys deserve more, I mean come on a MONTH! ***

            Kagome was feeling quite content sitting in Inuyasha's lap.  Her thoughts wandered to his appearance.  She had NO clue where he had gotten those clothes but she did know that he looked HOT!!!  She decided to find out.

            "Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up at him and seeing a very large smirk on his face.  "Huh? What!"  Inuyasha said, a little caught off guard at her sudden questioning of his name.  Kagome looked up at him suspiciously as a light blush covered his cheeks. She shrugged it off though, still curious about his clothes.  "Where did you get those clothes?"  Kagome asked.  Inuyasha looked at her, trying to judge her innocent face to see if she might be mad at him.  He just saw curiousness (If thats even a word) in her big eyes. (What color are her eyes?)  "Well . . . umm . . . you see. . . "

**FLASHBACK**

            "Goodbye Kagome"  "Mom,  Where are you going in such a hurry?"  Kagome asked suspiciously.  "Gotta go shopping, first in line, must hurry,"  Ms.  Higurashi never phazed and closed the door.

            Kagome just shrugged it off.  Ms. Higurashi slipped into the car and drove off down the road in the direction of the mall.

            Inuyasha had been hiding in the back seat of the car for an hour now and had heard every word that Kagome and her mother had shared.  He had to admit, Ms. Higurashi was an excellent liar.

            Now that the house was out of view he sat up.  "So?  Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked with curiosity.  "Haven't you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"  Ms. Higurashi asked in a good natured tone.  "Feh!  I'm not a dang cat!  I'm a dog demon, and nothing can kill me woman!"  Inuyasha said, with pride. "Don't you call me woman!" Ms. Higurashi said warningly.   Ms. Higurashi rolled her eyes, seeing how her daughter got off about calling him arrogant.  "Feh,"Inuyasha said.

            "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"  Inuyasha asked finally.  "Okay!  We are going shopping!"  Ms. Higurashi said excitedly.  'So she didn't lie.'  "Shopping," naive Inuyasha asked "for what?"  "Clothes," Ms. Higurashi said in a 'Duh' tone.  "For Kagome?"  Asked the ever naive hanyou.  "No, silly.  For you!"  Kagome's mom said, waiting to see his expression. in the mirror.

            "For ME?"  he said, a little shocked.  "Why the heck would I need clothes?  My fire rat suit is just fine!"  Inuyasha said stubbornly.  "You can't wear that to school without drawing attention to yourself!" Ms. Higurashi said patiently.  "Okay!  HOLD IT!!!"  Inuyasha said.  "Who said I'm going to school!?"  "Well if you want to go out with Kagome you have to have an education first,"  she acted as if it was nothing and she said this to everyone.

            Ms. Higurashi smiled a little at his dumfounded expression.  She thought it was so cute.  Inuyasha just humphed stubbornly.

            20 minutes later they reached the mall.  Inuyasha stepped out of the 'car'.  Ms. Higurashi stepped out  the other side and walked over to Inuyasha.  "DON'T DO THAT!  I swear you will ride the bus home by yourself if you do that again!!!"  Ms. Higurashi screamed at him.  Inuyasha wasn't listening, "WoW!  That was fun.  I must admit those seats are comfier than trees.  They're so plushy, I could bounce on those all day!"

(FLASHBACK)  a flashback in a flashback? :)

            * BOUNCY*  * BOUNCY*  * BOUNCY* "INUYASHA. . . STOP  . . BOUNCING ON MY SEATS!  YOU'RE MAKING THE WHOLE CAR MOVE!!!  Ms. Higurashi screamed as the car swerved into the opposite lane than swerved back, narrowly missing a semi-truck.  Inuyasha just laughed and kept bouncing.

(END OF FLASHBACK)  

            Inuyasha grinned sheepishly, finally comprehending what Ms. Higurashi said.   'Aww, he looks like a little kid' thought Kagome's mom, her expression softening.

            They made their way to the mall's entrance and walked in.

A/N Sorry guys. I have to stop it here. Not that anyone should really care because hardly anybody reads this. How sad for me.  Oh Well maybe if I write more people will read it. I guess I should be happy for the reviewers that I have. *hugs*  I want to say I'll have the next chapter out soon but the truth is, that's probably not the truth.  I'm not sure what to write next so it might take a while. . . but not too long.  Don't worry, not that anyone will.


	5. Shopping at The Mall

A/N WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  That is  all I can say.*gapes at computer screen* OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! SO MANY REVIEWS!!!!!!  I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  *reviewers run away screaming*   *grabs one and hugs them*  THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!  Okay now that all that capitalizing is done I feel better.  I have a question,  How many people actually read these a/n that I write?  If you're reading this put the word 'Dawn' in your review.  I couldn't think of another word. :) 

BE SURE TO READ AT THE BOTTOM BECAUSE . . . well you'll see. :)

Now FOR shout outs:

moon-neko-princess:  You get to be the first person I ever shout out to!  YaY YOU!! :)  Your review was so funny that I just had to put you first.  So Thanks. J

Skye:  What exactly is a beta reader?

Djel:  You know it took me a month too get 2 reviews and I posted my 4th chapter and suddenly I got 25!  I was like WHOA!!!  So your right people are reading my story, now. J

mattiasprite:  This is the only story you've found like this!!  I might have some on my favorites list if you want to read more, but I'm not sure, I could have taken them off. J

Lucy Dowell:  You make me feel so GOOD! *bursts into tears*

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha.

QUESTION:  does anyone no how to number your reviews?  I mean I read authors notes where the person said and my 100th reviewer is. . .  but how do you KNOW!! I don't get it.  I can't figure it out!!!  If somebody knows please tell me. J

School Rules Chapter 5:  Shopping at The Mall

            'Wow!  This place is huge!' Inuyasha thought in aww.  Kagome's mom noticed his expression and giggled.   "Come on,"  Ms. Higurashi said, tugging on his sleeve.  She had to get him some new clothes to change into because people were starting to stare.

            She tugged him into a clothing shop that was called  'Gangsta Livin'.  Inuyasha took one look around and immediately  wanted out.  "This place is scary!"  Inuyasha whispered to Ms. Higuashi. She just gave him a smile.  "Oh, come on you big baby. It's not that bad."  

            "Okay, let me rephrase that, That guy at the counter staring at me is creepy!!!"  Inuyasha said.  He was really freaking him out. Ms. Higurashi had to stiffle a giggle at the look on Inuyasha's face.  "Just don't look at him.  Come on let's go get you some clothes to try on!" Ms. Higurashi said, pulling him away from the creepy counter dude.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Ms. Higurashi walked up to the counter to pay for Inuyasha's new clothes.  Inuyasha had insisted he wait outside. Ms. Higurashi guessed because he didn't like the counter dude(what are they called).  She didn't see why though, he seemed nice enough.  All in all they had gotten:

5 pairs of baggy jeans (black and blue)

4 Nike cut - sleeve T-shirts

3 tight shits that showed off his finely chiseled chest

2 pairs of Nike shoes ( in extra sizes so his claws would fit comfortably)

1 pack of socks

1 pair of biker gloves ( he tried to get a bike to but Ms. Higurashi wouldn't allow it, so he settled for the gloves)

All of this came to a total of $156.38.  With that Inuyasha and Ms. Higurashi walked back to the car.

*End of Flashback*

            Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Inuyasha bouncing in her mother's car.  Inuyasha sighed in relief at hearing her laugh.  She couldn't be mad at him then, that was good.  But now he had a question for her.

            "Kagome, I heard a lot of the girls here call me 'hot'.  What does that mean?"  Inuyasha asked curiously.  Kagome immediately stopped laughing. ' What the heck am I supposed to say to that!'  Kagome tryed to think fast for an answer.  Not the truth, but an answer none the less. "Um. . . that means that. . . um -" Kagome never got to finish though, she was saved by the bell. :)

            Kagome insisted that they go to their next class, which meant getting out of the tree.  Inuyasha didn't want to but agreed when he saw her face get red. 'She must be overheated or something'  He had tried asking her why her face was red and if she was okay.  She just got redder and said she was fine.

**READ THIS NOTE!!!!!!! (ALL OF IT)**

A/N  I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!  I know this is really short an I' sorry.  I have a problem, I can't think of anything to write on this!!!  MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!!!  I need a little help.  I am waiting though because my friend wants to write a certain chapter so I'm trying to make this go slow until she can write it.  Don't worry though because my school starts on monday so then it will get going.

This story DOES have a plot.  I just haven't gotten their yet, be patient.  I know that you guys are probably going to hte me for what I say next :   I have 7 new story ideas *ducks rotten tomatoes thrown by reviewers*  Yes I kow I shouldn't write another story because I'm already doing kinda bad on updating this on time but I have to write something else to be able to take my mind off of this.  It will help me clear my head.  These stories are probably going to be way better than this but that's for you to decide.

I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON THESE!  I need to know which one you guys would like me to write.  So just help me out here, please!!!!

**1.  ** They were predestined to be together. But what if you could mess with fate?  What if somebody did?  Now the only two people who can save the world, have to find each other on their own. I/K

**2.**   Every time that your heart beats, it's calling out. And somewhere out there somebody elses is answering. I/K

**3.**  Inuyasha is a bad boy.  He does everything from robbing expensive jewelry stores to high jacking goverment airplanes. So what happens when Kagome finds him breaking into a goverment building and he has to take her hostage.  Now the CIA, FBI, and government officials are after the man who is convicted of everything but murder. . . so far.  I/K

**4.**  Kagome goes to a summer camp.  The camp has an old tale that, every night when everyone's asleep, a pack of blood thirsty demons will take one of the sleeping campers into the woods and kill them.  It's just an old story right.  So what happens when someone ends up missing?  I/K S/M

**5.**  Kagome's the president's daughter.  Inuyasha's a senator's son.  They don't know each other.  Both are being pulled into a world of politics that neither want to be a part of.  They both sneek out and bump into each other.  Love blooms but when they find out each others secrets can their love survive? I/K

**6.**  AU-  Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo.  Kagome broke up with Hojo.  Inuyasha and Kagome wish they hadn't.  So they make up a plan to make their ex's jealous. . . they're going to act like they're a couple.  But what happens when they're feeling aren't pretend anymore?  I/K

**7.**   The night is beautiful, with it's stars that light up the sky.  Darkness is serene, with no moon to clear your path.  But beware. . . that's when death strikes.  Then again, just because you're dead doesn't mean you can't become a godess.  I/K

All of these are going to be Inuyasha/Kagome pairings.  I will most likely put in some Sango/Miroku.  

JUST VOTE ON WHICH ONES YOU LIKE BEST PLEASE!!!!


	6. Inuyasha's HOT! and Science Class!

A/N  OKAY YOU GUYS JUST LIKE DOUBLED WHAT I GOT LAST TIME!!!!!!  That's so cool!  Thank you all so much!!!  I love you guys. :)

THE VOTING IS NOT DONE YET!  I'M  STILL LETTING NEW READERS VOTE!!  So far : (in order)

#6  -  16

#3  -   11 

#4  -   11

#1 - #2  are tied right now!!!  =  7

SHOUT OUTS!! :

Okay so I have no one in particular so I'll just do this:

Thank you all for voting on which story I should write next, though it's not over.  Don't worry I won't start it till I get farther along in these. . . unless you want me to. J I know that not many actually show his dog ears out right but I'm glad you guys didn't mind to much. I'm also glad (I sure do use that word a lot)  everyone seems to find my story funny as I do not find myself that humorous, sometimes. 

I'm so glad that everyone likes this story so much!!  That's why you get a fast update!!  AND FOR YOU ENJOYMENT:  fluff!!!!  :)

Disclaimer:  I don't own the hanyou or his friends or enemies. :)

School Rules Chapter 6:   Inuyasha's HOT!!! and Science class!

            "I'm sorry you had to show everyone your ears Inuyasha," Kagome said guitily. Inuyasha looked at her face and instantly felt bad.  "It wasn't your fault!!!" Inuyasha said frantically, "besides, My ears feel better now that I don't have to squish them under that hat!"  He sounded relieved and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of Inuyasha having claustrophobic ears.

            Inuyasha was happy he could make her laugh.  That guilty look didn't suit her. 'WHOA What am I thinking!!. . . she does look better when she smiles though, and that laugh'  Inuyasha gave into his feelings for once and sighed.  Kagome just grabbed him and tugged him into their next class, science.

* * SCIENCE * *

            Luckily they were one of the first into the room, with the exception of a small group of girls, so they didn't have a the whole class staring at them.  The group of girls in the corner looked at Inuyasha and giggled a little, and he could swear they were staring at his ears.

            "You know I kinda thought that we would be like outcasts and stuff now but, I think they're checking you out!!" Kagome whispered to Inuaysha, trying to see his reaction.  He just blushed a little and turned away from them, "Feh! Dang ( sorry I won't be cussing if I can help it) human girls!"  Kagome stiffled a giggle at his blush, of course he heard it and glared 

at her.

            The class filled up quickly, but the teacher had yet to come in. Inuyasha was rather worried about Kagome, she seemed to be a little red in the face again.

            Kagome could hear the comments coming from the nearest group of girls. "He's sooooo hot!"  "I know but you're not single, I AM!" said one girl indignantly.  Kagome clenched her fists to stop herself from screaming 'HE'S MINE!!' out to all the girls.  After all , he wasn't.  She'd known for a while now that she loved him.  He was just so aggravating at times.  She was possitive that he still loved Kikyo though.  She didn't know what he saw in her, but if he was happy with it was okay with Kagome.

            She just wanted him to be happy. If that meant he wasn't with her, then she was okay.  

            Inuyasha  watched as Kagome went from VERY red to a rather far away expression, as if she was thinking hard.  Then she looked dejected then determined like she wasn't going to let whatever she had just been thinking about, get to her.  "Kagome, what's wrong," Inuyasha asked worriedly.  "Huh!  What, what's going on?" she asked.  "You looked sick again and then you had this weird calm look!  Are you sure you okay?"  Inuyasha asked and put his hand on her arm, comfortingly.  

            Kagome almost melted under his gaze.  He looked so worried about her. . . like he cared.  All of a sudden she felt like she was going to cry!  She didn't know why though.  Kagome gave him a watery smile and sniffled.  Without even noticing what he was doing he pulled her into a tight hug.  Suddenly it was just them.  No class, no teacher, no students, just them.  

            Kagome melted into his embrace.  THIS was comforting.  Much more comforting then Hojo had been.  She sniffled again and Inuyasha pulled her closer.  Inuyasha hung onto her limp form as if he let go she would dissapear.  He did NOT want that to happen!  "What would I do without you?" he thought.  Well he thought he thought it.:)  "What," Kagome said, not sure she had heard him right.  He had said it so softly she thought she had imagined it.

            Inuyasha pulled away quickly, mentally cursing himself for saying that. 'But that was what you were thinking' his conscience said. 'Shut up!' he said to himself.  Kagome looked a little surprise at the sudden lack of warmth that she was feeling just moments before.  Inuyasha turned his head away from her.  That's when both of them noticed the whole class had been staring at them the whole time.  Through their'moment'.  They both blushed profusely.  Right then the teacher walked in and they all turned to her.  Inuyasha's hand never left her shoulder.

A/N  Another short chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you guys as a thanks!!! :)  Your reviews make me sooooooooo happy!  There's just. . . so many @_@ *Faints*  *Readers look at the unconscience body of the author. . . then just walk away*  *Gets up.  Where are you going* *reviewers laugh nervously and run for it*

No you guys won't leave me . . . would you * looks around*  *sees  nervous faces*  J/K

Lets see if we can get more reviews, ne?

Most of you didn't put 'Dawn' in your reviews.  That means you don't read my author notes.  Please start reading them, they are usually very important.  I write them for a reason. . . sometimes.

**IF YOU HAVEN'T, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, A STRANGER WALKS AT MIDNIGHT!!!! :)**

.

.


	7. I Dream Of Kissing!

A/N Hey guys. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this out but school started and well you know.  I could already type fast but now that they're making me take a typing class maybe it will help :)  I'm so glad everyone seems to like my story so far.  I've had 1 death threat and 0 flames.  I think that's pretty cool.  Actually I didn't really mind the death threat, it makes me see that someone cares.  But some people have problems with them.  The voting sure switched around!

Voting:

1-  #3  with- 27!

2-  #4 with- 20

3-  #6 with-  18

Then:

4-  #1 with- 12

5-  #5 with-  11

6-  #2 with-  10

See didn't that change!  Voting is still not over. . . in fact I have no clue when it's going to be over. :)  I feel bad because I came up with even more ideas after that but I'm not putting those up.  Maybe when I start the new one( whichever one that ends up being) I'll put up voting then :)

Disclaimer:  Raise your hand if you think I own them.  You've got to be crazy if your hand is up right now. I'm not worthy of owning them. . . in fact no one but Ms. Rumiko is!  Go her! :)

School Rules Chapter 7:  I Dream Of Kissing

            He couldn't believe that she actually wanted to come back to her time for THIS!  Science was about the most boring thing he ever had to live through. (A/N you should here my science teacher.  He has the boringest voice.  My friends, including Inuyasha and Kagome Forever, like to call him chipmunk man or something.  He kinda does look like a rodent.  I'll refrain from using names because it would be too creepy if my science teacher has an interest in anime and is, ironically, reading his! ODD! Ohh this is really long, sorry)  Seriously, who took the time to figure all this stuff out!  There were so many better things he could be doing right about now.  Inuyasha drifted off into his thoughts.

*Day Dream Sequence*

            ' He moaned against her lips. _So soft,_ he thought.  Her hands were entangled in his hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.  'Gods Kagome, you taste good.' he said, pulling away from her. She made a soft whimpering noise as he pulled back.  Her eyes shown bright with an intensity. . . an innocence.  He leaned down and captured her lips again, pulling her closer.  He nibbled her lower lip, seeking entrance, and slowly she opened her mouth. . .'

            WHAP!  Inuyasha's head shot up.  All eyes were staring at him, the closest of which belonged to the teacher standing beside his desk.  "Would you mind staying conscience in my class, Mr. Inuyasha," the teacher said, plainly annoyed.  "Now answer my question," he said, a smirk playing at his lips.  He knew he had him cornered. 

            'What! He knows I was asleep.  How the heck am I supposed to know the answer!'  He was torn from his thoughts as the teacher cleared his throat.  "Uh. . . um it's. . . something" Inuyasha finished, ever so smartly.  "That's right! And since you're picking this up so easily I guess you won't mind some extra homework,"  The teacher said, his lips turning up into a full blown smirk.  Inuyasha just glared at him as he walked back to the board to continue his lesson on 'something'.

            "What do you think you're doing," Kagome whispered hotly, "Don't fall asleep in class!"  "How can you stand this! It's so boring!" he whispered back.  "What else is there to do!" Kagome asked, sarcastically.  Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up, she had no idea.  

*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~* ~

            "Well we're off to our last class," Kagome said brightly.  "See today we have 4 class and tomorrow we have different classes!!! So you'll have time to deal with that extra science homework you got yourself into," she said.  She heard him mumble someting about 'stupid teachers' before she dragged him off to their last class. . . Home Ec!

*In Home Ec*

            "Okay class!  To day we start our new project!" said Mrs. Miamouru.  Inuyasha shuddered slightly.  She seemed a little too happy. "Is she always like this?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  "Who? Ms. Mi? Yeah she's always happy!"  Kagome said.  She looked okay with it so Inuyasha decided he could be too.

            "Okay, I have given you all a piece of paper explaining the assignment.  I got the new class roster today and I took the honor of pairing you all up!" Mrs. Mi said, ecstatically.  Kagome looked down at her paper. . . **WHAT**!  They were doing the parenting project.  They would be partnered up as married couples and have take care of babies!  Her school was rather well off so they could afford the dolls that cried and stuff instead of the flour bags.  If she didn't get partnered up with Inuyasha he would go all JEALOUS on her and do . . . something, but it wouldn't be good.

A/N  Well I know it's really short but it was all I could do.  I guess I'll probably be updating on the weekends.  Who knows if I get enough reviews maybe I'll update during the week!  I have to get my friend to write the P.E. chapter so I've kinda been stalling.  That's okay.  Well I hoped everyone liked this chapter!

****

**And Remember:  If you haven't read my other story, A Stranger Walks At Midnight, then read it, PLEASE!!!!!**

Should I pair Kagome with Inuyasha or not?!?!?!?!?!  HELP?????


	8. Hi Mom! Guess What? You're a Grandma!

A/N OH MY GOSH!!!!! I got over 100 reviews!!!! This is like, what I always DREAMED of!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna scream now: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*gasp* okay sorry about that. I got a little carried away! Look I know I said I would be updating on weekends and REALLY soon. . . . that didn't really work. See my brother and I ended up switching computers and I just now, today!, got internet and Microsoft Word.! So I'm really sorry! This will be extra long for you though! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do. . . kinda. . . maybe. . . might. . . sorta. . . fine! I DON'T own Inuyasha! *sticks out tongue*  
  
School Rules Chapter 8: Hi Mom! Guess what!? You're a Grandma!!!  
  
Kagome blanched. 'WHAT?!?!' She stole a peek at Inuyasha. He looked. . . pale. 'What if I don't get paired with him?'  
  
"Well, here we go! Let's see:  
John and Mandy! There's no need to use last names, we all know each other!  
Sarah and Ethan  
Christy and Joey  
Kagome and-" Ms. Mi stopped to look at the name. Kagome gripped her desk until her knuckles turned white. "Oh yes Kagome and Hojo! You've been gone so much and he just volunteered to help you out!" Ms. Mi just smiled and called out more names. Kagome and Inuyasha turned and locked eyes.  
  
"Oh our new student! Inuyasha and Corie! She says she can help you out and show you around, with you being new and all!" Ms. Mi was still all smiles as if she didn't understand the teenagers around her glaring.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were still in their eye lock. Kagome was an unhealthy pale and Inuyasha was red with rage. 'That stupid Hobo! How dare he!' He didn't exactly understand the project, but he knew he didn't want to be paired with some girl named Corie!  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She could do this. Everything would be okay. It was just a project. Her head snapped to the side when she heard the start of Inuyasha's deep growl. All of that was forgotten when Kagome finally managed to register what the teacher had just said. Inuyasha was paired with CORIE!! That stuck up snob! OH NO!!!  
  
The bell rang pulling both teens out of their thoughts. Hojo got up and walked over to Kagome. Corie pulled herself up gracefully and walked over to Inuyasha with a smug smile on. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had the same idea. . . IT WAS ON!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had successfully gotten out of school alive. Neither spoke to each other. Kagome and Inuyasha had glared at their partners and the other's partners in turn. Neither liked the situation.  
  
Kagome was sure the only reason that Corie had asked to have Inuyasha was because she wanted him. She knew he was SUPER hot! 'Kagome stop thinking that. It's not good for your health!' "Inuyasha. . . maybe we should just. . . make the best of it." Kagome suggested lightly. Inuyasha growled. 'Nobody touches my Kagome, especially not him!' "I don't want him around you!" he said it as if it were final. "Oh yeah. I would just love to have CORIE hanging all over you. God knows you want it!" Kagome couldn't help it. She wasn't. . . NO!. . . she wasn't. . . 'I AM NOT JEALOUS!'  
  
If Inuyasha didn't know any better he would say that the underlying tone of that statement had jealousy written all over it. "Are you. . . are. . .you. . .are you Jealous!?!" Inuyasha smirked to himself. Oh yeah he knew it. She couldn't resist him. Somehow though the thought of her jealous over him was. . . strangely . . . comforting.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how right he was. But Kagome wasn't about to admit that she was jealous and couldn't resist him. No because she could resist him. She just had to try harder and not think about his cute ears, and his wonderful smile, and the way his muscles tensed when he swung his arms, or just how good his butt looked. 'OMG I did not just think that!!!!' Finally going back to reality Kagome registered what Inuyasha had insinuated.  
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha covered his ears. "You're the one who's jealous!" Kagome retaliated. She knew it wasn't very good but she was still a bit flustered. Inuyasha noticed her heated cheeks and wondered why he couldn't ever figure out what made them do that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Kagome shouted at her house. Hojo had offered to take their baby home while she and Inuyasha were having their staring contest at the end of class. Corie had Inuyasha's baby too.  
  
"Oh hi honey, Inuyasha. How was your first day?!" Kagome's mom asked with cheer. She was one of those moms that always smiled. Even when she was mad she never dropped it.  
  
"Our first day was. . . um . . . GREAT! Yeah and Inuyasha doesn't have to wear a hat anymore!" Kagome told about the hat experience, trying futilely to get around the subject at hand. She didn't want to talk about the babies! Inuyasha didn't know that though.  
  
"Kagome and I have a baby!" Inuyasha blurted out. 'Well that sure wasn't worded right' Kagome thought automatically. Ms. Higurashi head snapped to Inuyasha and her eyes widened. "Wha. . . ?" She couldn't even get out the words. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "No mom, you see-" "You have a baby! What were you thinking! I know I would have noticed if you were pregnant so did you adopt it or- no tell me you didn't steal it. I know you're better than that. So what it's name. Why Didn't You Tell Me! You know I would support you. Oh grandchildren already. WoW! I have to go buy clothes and food. . . ," Ms. Higurashi had a smile that would have lit up the world as she babbled on about grandchildren. She didn't notice the failed interruptions by her only daughter as she tried to explain the subject she didn't want to talk about.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Ms Higurashi stopped in the middle of explaining how they should paint the extra room for the new baby. "I DO NOT HAVE A BABY! AND NEITHER DOES INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped for air as she waited for her mother to say something. "Oh. . . ," was all her mother could get out. "But, then what-" "Mom what Inuyasha meant to say was, our project in Home Ec is to take care of babies. I'm paired with Hojo-" she could already hear Inuyasha's growl at his name, "and Inuyasha is paired with Corie." Inuyasha just looked away when Ms. Higurashi turned to face him as if saying, are you sure I don't have a grandchild?  
  
"We have homework," Kagome said pulling Inuyasha upstairs, all the while seething. She ignored Sota's call for Inuyasha to play video games with him and walked straight to her room and slammed the door. She let go of Inuyasha, noticing that she had been dragging him along by his hand. She mumbled an apology and walked to her bed, opening her books.  
  
Inuyasha stood at the door where she had left him. His hand seemed cold and empty without hers inside of it. He decided to break the uneasy silence that was slowly suffocating them.  
  
"I'm. . . I'm not mad. . . at you," he said with some effort. Kagome looked up and sighed. "I'm not mad at you either." She gave him a watery smile and all he wanted to do was pull her close and give her comfort with his warmth. "Why are we acting like this then?" Inuyasha said, mildly confused about his current train of thought. He noticed that all day he seemed to be thinking of Kagome in an overly friendly way. In fact he recalled he had recently had a thought where he called her his.  
  
He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he heard Kagome sniffle. When he looked at her she turned away in an attempt to hide her tears. He was by her side in a flash. "What is it?!" he asked, his voice held an edge but it wasn't his usual rough one. It was laced with concern. "I'm such a baby," Kagome said suddenly, "I cry a lot don't I?" Her voice was trying hard to sound amused but it didn't work.  
  
"Yeah, you do cry a lot. But it's part of you. But I don't like it when you . . .cry," Inuyasha said. "You're so much more beautiful when you smile." He didn't even notice until it was to late. He had just complimented Kagome. 'What did I just say?!?!?!' He let go of his thoughts. It just felt so . . . right.  
  
Kagome's expression took on one of surprise. 'Did Inuyasha just say I'm beautiful?' He sure had been acting odd lately. She liked knowing this new side of him. She couldn't help what she did next. She needed to thank him and to her there was no better way.  
  
She flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. Well if complimenting her felt right then, to Inuyasha, this was even better. His shock turned into a smile as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her close. It wasn't quite what he had dreamed, but he'd get there . . . hopefully. "Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered into his chest. As an answer he pulled her closer. He was just content to hold her. To feel her heart beat, to breathe in her hair.  
  
It was in this position that he realized something. He understood his feelings. He liked Kagome. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Maybe he loved her, but he didn't know just yet. But now he understood the pang in his heart when she left to go to her time and left him behind. He understood why her scent made him dizzy with pleasure. He understood why he wouldn't mind it if they could just stay like this, encircled in each other's arms, all night long. And most of all he understood why it hurt when her mother called up to tell her she had a fone call, and she had to pull away.  
  
A/N Yeah so it wasn't the longest, but it wasn't the shortest. I would keep going but I made a promise that I intend to keep. I said I wouldn't wait a month to update. If I updated tomorrow, that would be a month. So here you are.  
  
I noticed that this chapter might seem a bit shallow, tell me what you think.  
  
YAY! *throws confetti* Unknown Someone is my 100th reviewer! Congragulations to you! Here you get this *hands over BIG box of candy* *Throws cookies to all the other reviewers* I couldn't have done it without you guys! Thank you! :) 


	9. Ooooh Mom! They're Making Out!

A/N Thank you all for reviewing! I decided to get another chapter out fast! So here you go.  
  
I wondered: I was surprised nobody complained about me not pairing Inuyasha with Kagome. I thought some of you might be mad! I'm glad you weren't.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Inuyasha the lover: Don't worry, Inuyasha will get some action soon! :)  
  
Ladykaa28: You'll have to wait for the fun! EVERYONE'S JEALOUS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oops sorry.  
  
Andray: Yes it is typical.  
  
CraziAznGurl: I love your enthusiasm. You're one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks!! :)  
  
Unknownsomeone: Sugar is good for everyone *looks around. . . .then grabs the sugar container* YaY! Let's all be HYPER!!!  
  
Sorry if I didn't answer your review. I choose different ones each time. If you want me to include yours even if you don't have a question, just tell me! :)  
  
Last chapter, if any of you were wondering, ff.net took off all my bolds and italics. So if you guys were confused about the word fone at the end, that's why. I'm sorry Unknownsomeone, your thank you was supposed to be big and bold.  
  
Please Read:  
  
I think that this story is a little shallow. I'm going to start writing better and not meaningless chapters that I make up off the top of my head. You'll still have fluff and I'll try to make it funny, but that happens on its own. On with the story!  
  
School Rules Chapter 9: Ooooh Mom! They're Making Out!  
  
Kagome picked up the phone her mom handed her, "Hello?" "Hey, Kagome. It's Hojo." Said Hojo's ever cheerful, clueless voice. Kagome sighed mentally; of course he would be the one to break her moment with Inuyasha. Kagome had wanted to just stay with him, in his arms. She pushed that all back; she was paired with Hojo for a long term project. A MAJOR long term project at that. She had to keep her patience. Hojo was her friend, even if he saw her as more. Yes, she would just be nice and friendly.  
  
"Hey Hojo! Whatcha calling for?" Kagome said. "I was thinking, since we're husband and wife for 2 weeks, I could just come to your house after school every day and leave later, that way you won't have to go anywhere. I know you had a short term case of arthritis," Hojo said. He seemed so worried for her that she almost missed the part where he said she had arthritis. . . almost. "WHAT!" Kagome screamed into the phone. 'Arthritis! She was only 15 for Christ sake! (sorry if I offended anyone).' "Right Hojo. I think that'll work," Kagome said in a bored tone. She busy planning a list: 101 ways to kill your Grandfather!  
  
"Great Kagome! It's settled then! See you tomorrow!" Hojo hung up. Kagome sat there for a second, listening to the dial tone. What had she just agreed to? Maybe she could get Inuyasha to have Corie come over after school. He would agree to it, she was sure. He wanted to watch Hojo and make sure he didn't do anything to her. She wanted to watch Corie. Oh yes, the little. . . She let that thought trail off. She wasn't jealous and she wasn't going to do anything! 'Get real Kagome! If Inuyasha doesn't like Corie, he can take care of it. You're not getting in the way of his personal life!' She mentally screamed at herself. With that she was set to go upstairs and face Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Dang!' Inuyasha could hear who was on the phone. 'That stupid Hobo!' Oh yes, Inuyasha was mad. Not . . . .well yes. His new found feelings told him he was jealous. He ranted in his head a little while longer, blocking out the conversation Kagome was having with Hojo downstairs. He didn't hear their agreement.  
  
He was still ranting when Kagome pushed open her bedroom door and smiled at him. He stopped abruptly, one thought ran through his mind: she was plotting something!  
  
"Hey Inuy-" Kagome was cut off. "What is it?!?! I can tell when you're plotting something!" Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "Nothing! I just. . . well Hojo and I made an agreement. We're coming here everyday after school to do the project," Kagome waited to see if it worked. "NOT UNLESS I'M HERE YOU'RE NOT!!" Oh yeah, it did.  
  
"Well I guess you'll just have to make arrangements with Corie then, won't you?" She asked sweetly. . . too sweetly. Something was going on and she wasn't going to tell him. He decided to let it slide. "Feh," was all he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha lay sprawled out on the bed. (Not liked that you perverts!) They were doing homework. Kagome lay on her stomach doing her makeup work. Inuyasha lay on his back doing his *extra* science homework. Kagome kept having to stop and help him when he didn't know a word.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a whining voice, "I don't get it!" Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha. He was on his side, is head resting on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow. "He looks so cute when he's frustrated!' Kagome thought, and then quickly pushed it away. Now was not the time.  
  
"Let me see," Kagome said, involuntarily moving closer to him to grab his paper. She took it and their hands brushed together. Kagome let out a quiet, surprised gasp; his touch sent shivers down her spine . . . shivers of pleasure.  
  
'No Kagome! You gave this up. You promised yourself that you wouldn't do this. He's in love with someone else! You're only going to hurt yourself. Don't let him get to you. He doesn't even notice.'  
  
But she was wrong. Inuyasha suppressed a moan. What was that? 'Inuyasha stop. Right now. No more. This is Kagome! You've touched Kagome before!' It was true, he had. So what made now any different? He didn't know. His thoughts were too confusing, so he let them go.  
  
Now he paid attention to other things. Like: the way Kagome bit her lip when she was concentrating, or the way her nose scrunched up to make her even more adorable. "You do it like this," Kagome said triumphantly, breaking Inuyasha's thoughts, which was a good thing. He didn't want to know what came next.  
  
Kagome leaned over to explain it, so he could see. He watched her lips move. He wondered wha- 'NO BAD! STOP! Listen to her and stop acting like a love-sick puppy! . . . Oh bad pun' he thought. "So you see, if you ju-" he zoned out. Her hair was touching his nose, his very sensitive nose. It felt so soft; it always did. He wanted to just reac- "Get it?" Kagome turned her head, moving her hair, to see Inuyasha's expression. "Yeah! I mean Feh!" Inuyasha tried to cover it. He really was acting like a love-sick puppy! Inuyasha never showed that much emotion. He was supposed to be trying to hide it; be indifferent and crude. "Give me that wench!" He grabbed the paper. 'Much better' he thought.  
  
He immediately regretted it though. Kagome turned her head with a "Humph", then turned back around and pushed him off the bed. 'There!' she thought. 'Dang' he thought. 'I forgot how far from the floor her futon is.' He sighed; there was one way to fix this.  
  
Inuyasha reached up, grabbed Kagome's arm, and pulled off the bed. . . and right on top of him. 'What was I thinking' Inuyasha cursed himself. Kagome's black tresses surrounded his head, giving them a private curtain. Not that they needed it, they were in an empty room, with a closed door. But still, it was like their own world; just them. He might as well go through with it.  
  
"What was that for," he whispered, as if he talked too loud it would shatter their world. It came out more of a statement than a question; like it was the only thing he could think of to say. That was more than Kagome, who couldn't think of anything to say. She could only notice how close their faces were, all she had to do was- 'Bad! You're supposed to be mad right now!'  
  
"Well . . . you deserved it," she whispered back, thinking the same thing. It didn't come out harsh or accusing, it sounded breathless; which was about right. She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
He could feel her breath on his lips. Those lips again . . . Why had he pulled her off the bed? 'How did I think this was going to fix anything!?' He was starring deep into those cerulean orbs that showed so much emotion. He couldn't think anymore.  
  
She stared into his deep amber gaze. She felt like this was right, but then why was it so wrong? She unconsciously licked her lips. Inuyasha watched her tongue graze over her dry lips . . . lips. . . 'argh!'. She was so close to his face. He could- 'No, you won't!'. He wouldn't. This was too confusing. There were so many things he had to think about like, his feelings, Kikyou, his jealousy, why Kagome's lips were so red- 'NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD BE THINKNING ABOUT!'  
  
But why think? They were so close, He just had to lean up. He was leaning up. And then- "OMG! MOM Kagome and Inuyasha are making out in her room!!!!!" Souta crashed into the room. Two heads snapped up to the door, the moment was broken. "SOUTA! Run!" Kagome was up and off after her little brother, no doubt venting her frustrations on him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. What was he thinking! That was just it; he needed to think. He kept his ears erect, listening for any sound that would say Kagome was hurt. Why? Because he cared. He had hated it and himself for a while, but it was inevitable. Somebody had to make him care, or actually, show him how to care. She did; Kagome did. He sighed again. He would be up all night for sure!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and he had avoided making eye contact when she came back to her room. They had said goodnight to each other nervously, then gone to bed. Well Kagome had. She had stayed up for 10 minutes to mull over her thoughts. Inuyasha had awakened her feelings for him again. She had been fine for a while, knowing that she loved him and he returned none of it. As long as he had been happy she assured herself that she would be too, but it hurt regardless. What had she expected? But she had buried her feelings, knowing that the shard hunt was more important. But he had to go and show her his polite side, which he had rarely done. He was doing it a lot now though. She didn't know why. Her last thought before drifting off was that they should see Sango, Miroku, and Shippou soon; just to check on them.  
  
Inuyasha sat against the far wall of Kagome's room. He could see her and the window clearly. He had watched her until her breathing went deep and even. He got up, now, and walked over to her. He bent down to pear into her face. He wondered if anyone could be that beautiful, or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He gently moved a raven lock away from her face. Her face was pale in the light of the moon.  
  
He moved to sit down beside her, not wanting to move away. Why had he started thinking these things? He couldn't figure it out. He remembered feeling something akin to this for Kikyou, over 50 years ago. He wasn't ready to know what that meant. He was almost comfortable to just sit beside Kagome, but things couldn't stay like this, he needed to figure things out.  
  
He had always been a little overprotective of his 'shard detector'. That wasn't anything new. Jealousy was a little new though . . .kinda. Maybe he had just decided not to notice it before, to not acknowledge it. That was just another question that needed to be answered: Why did he now?  
  
He sighed for about the tenth time since Kagome fell asleep. He didn't know why or how it happened, but somewhere along this adventure he had grown to care for his 'shard detector' . . . his Kagome. He cared for her deeply, and he wanted her to know. But now was not the time. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be too soon either.  
  
But someday she would know, he would tell her. With that Inuyasha let sleep over take his body.  
  
A/N WoW! That was longer than some of my other chapters! A lot longer. I hope you were all happy with this chapter, and the quick update! I think it's my fastest yet. I don't know when I'll be updating again. Hopefully soon! :)  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! The plot will reveal itself in a couple of chapters . . . hopefully! I need this stuff to happen first so hang in there!!  
  
For anyone who cares:  
  
I will be updating A stranger Walks at Midnight very soon. I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've still been planning the plot. I'm still not done, but I can do a few chapter still.  
  
I want to thank everyone that has read my stories so far. I'm sorry to everyone, also, that I don't update as often as some would like. I'm trying but my life tends to get in the way. I'm going to keep fighting and try to update at least 1 every 1 or 2 weeks. I'll try to do it every week. Thank you all for your patience. 


	10. Forever and BackShippou Ponders

A/N Wow I didn't notice it had taken so long! I really need to watch my timing! I should have update so long ago. I'm really sorry. I think I'll start some chapter so I can post a few soon . . .  
  
IF I GET REVIEWS!!  
  
I noticed that I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter. I don't know if it's because people got tired of waiting for me to update and stopped reading. Or if my last chapter was just really bad! So if someone could tell me if it was bad I would appreciate it. After all reviews are partly for critiquing, right?  
  
FF.net took off my bolds and italics again. I'm not even sure if I should try putting them in there! Oh well. I know you don't want to read all this so. . .  
  
School Rules Chapter 10: Forever and Back- Shippou Ponders  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! "OH GOD! WHERE IS IT!?!?" Inuyasha was up on his feet in a flash. "I'll KIlL IT! Show yourself!" Inuyasha had his sword out and was ready to strike.  
  
"Inuy*yawn*asha? What's wrong?" Kagome's hand slapped her alarm clock off. Inuyasha looked around. 'The noise stopped' Kagome giggled at him. He looked funny with his hair tousled and him looking frantically around. "What happened to that noise?" Inuyasha said warily, as if he expected some ghastly creature to come out and jump on his back.  
  
"Don't be silly. That was my alarm clock. It's here to wake me up," Kagome said. Then she caught on 'Of course he wouldn't know about it. He never spends the night!' (I've never seen an episode when he has)  
  
"Sorry! I forgot to tell you about that!" Kagome looked at him apologetically. "Feh," was all he said. Well it was good enough for Kagome. "Did you sleep good?" she said cheerily. "Feh," was all that Inuyasha said again. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed . . . wall . . .floor. . . how exactly did you sleep?" Kagome was confusing herself greatly. Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "I'll be in the shower!" Inuyasha raced away. '3-2-1-' "HEY! INUYASHA! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" Kagome raced to the bathroom door and pounded her fists on it. "Get out!" Kagome whined. "I don't think I will" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome sighed and retracted herself downstairs. It was only then that Inuyasha remembered that he had forgotten how to use the shower. "Good morning Kagome! How are you this morning?" Kagome's mother looked at her daughter's face over the morning newspaper. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S Freakin COLD!" came a scream from upstairs. "Oh I'm just peachy!" Kagome said, smirking to herself. Ms. Higurashi smiled secretively on the other side of her newspaper. She was going to have a long talk about her daughter's evening activities the night before. :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, when's Kagome coming back?" Shippou looked up from his soup. He missed ramen. Of course, he missed Kagome more. This was all Inuyasha's fault. He had to go and open his big mouth and say mean things to her! It had only been a day, but he already missed her.  
  
Unlike when she left for her exams, which was what she had set out to do, there was a chance that she wouldn't come back. Inuyasha could be buried 10 feet in the dirt, unconscious for a couple of days. Demons heal fast but there are some things that take a while!  
  
Shippou knew that one of Kagome's starring attributes was loyalty. She had a task to do, but if Inuyasha kept betraying her feelings, teasing her, and provoking her, she might just stay away. Kagome wanted loyalty as much as she gave it out. She had feelings just like everybody else. Inuyasha needed to learn that.  
  
If Kagome didn't come back, Shippou didn't think he could ever forgive Inuyasha. That's another thing Kagome was, forgiving. But this time, Kagome needed to stand up for herself and her feelings- she had stood up for herself. Shippou remembered, he had been in that clearing when she said goodbye to Inuyasha. Her voice was laden with grief, guilt, but most of all there was resignation. She had given up. She was tired of everything, tired of putting up with everything, and Shippou didn't blame her.  
  
Inuyasha just didn't get it sometimes-and if he did he didn't let you know it. Inuyasha put up that gruff exterior as a shield. It covered up everything he didn't want anybody to figure out about himself. But Kagome did. She always knew how he was feeling, when something was wrong.  
  
Kagome was so pure that she didn't think twice about helping Inuyasha-about helping anybody. Nobody needed to tell her, she just knew. She was the one who had broken down Inuyasha's walls. She was the one to which he showed himself. But it was rare that he did. Shippou knew that Inuyasha still didn't understand why Kagome could brake down all his barriers. He didn't like it- feeling exposed. That's why he had to go and mouth off to her and have his way about everything.  
  
If anybody could get through to Inuyasha, it was Kagome. But it worked the other way also. Shippou understood the way Kagome used to look at Inuyasha. Sometimes she still looked at him with that love in her eyes. Yes, everybody could tell that she loved the hanyou, she gave it away so plainly. She would follow him anywhere. Even after she knew he still loved Kikyou, she promised she would stay . . . stay with him.  
  
Even if Inuyasha didn't know the way she longed for him, it would be the reason as to why she would come back. Because she loved him. At night when Shippou rested beside her, he would hear the way she would tell herself not to love him. She realized that being in love with someone who was in love with another, would only hurt her.  
  
But she couldn't stop loving him. She might have appeared to on the outside, and buried those feeling on the inside, but that's all they were- buried. And of course those feelings would rise at the appropriate time. She would recognize them and, no doubt, try to force them under again.  
  
Shippou wasn't sure if it was a good thing to have them resurface. Inuyasha would most likely be oblivious, so he wouldn't play off them- though Shippou didn't think he was like that. But if Inuyasha did notice them, what would happen. Could Inuyasha come to love Kagome? Shippou wasn't sure. Inuyasha was to confusing for his own good!  
  
But those feelings that Kagome had would be the basis on why she returned. She would not betray the other's trust. And Inuyasha . . . she would go to forever and back for him.  
  
Shippou smiled. He might be young but he knew how to analyze. But he couldn't help but wonder if Kagome was okay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! We're gonna be late if you keep eating!" Kagome sighed at Inuyasha. He was sitting there stuffing his face without a care in the world. With one last swallow Inuyasha stood up. "I'm done now!" Inuyasha said, almost happily. Inuyasha had almost given up his blockades. ' Why bother blocking my feelings when she'll figure them out anyway?' It was just as well. Inuyasha noticed it made Kagome smile when he didn't sound so gruff. 'That's all I need.' Kagome smiling was beautiful. Kagome smiling because of him, that, that was priceless and perfect.  
  
A/N I'm done! Yay! Chapter 1 0! The big 10! It's amazing. I never planned out how long this fic would be, but now it seems so . . . well . . .long.(that was lame) Anywho though I wanted to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed because I wouldn't have written all this if I didn't get feedback.  
  
I feel so loved by everyone. I hope no one stopped reading my story because of the intervals in updating! I'm sorry. I'm going to get working on that!  
  
Review responses: Didn't think I forgot now did you?!? :)  
  
ISIS: Fluff for YOU!  
  
Earth Borne: I'll get there don't worry!  
  
Anglefox: It was because Souta thought they were making out.  
  
darkrose2006: I thought it was cute too! :)  
  
CraziAznGurl: Now I feel special! . . . and HYPER!!!! MWAHAHAHAH! :)  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket: They'll go back soon.  
  
Sorry if I didn't answer your review! But I got2go! I'll be faster on the update! :)  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!!! 


	11. It's The Stupid Necklace's Fault!

A/N Sorry, I wanted to get this out fast, so no review responses. I'm sooooooo happy though that people love this story! I want to thank you all for following through with this!  
  
My friend has come through with this chapter, so she deserves your praise. Here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha! :)  
  
School Rules Chapter 11: It's the Stupid Necklace's Fault!  
  
Okay. that whole not-being-gruff-thing-to-make-Kagome-smile thing was hard. Inuyasha just wasn't use to showing his emotions. You know, demons and hanyous have to survive and letting a demon read your next move in a battle because he saw your emotions, and strike you down was not high on his list.  
  
But some times he did get out of control with his anger. So what? Everyone does, look at Kagome for instance. So calm and peaceful and happy . . . then BAM she's sitting you to America (for those of you who don't get it, let me try to explain. Kagome lives in Japan. Japan is (somewhat) next to China so I thought I would turn around 'Digging to China' (or whatever it is). Maybe I should make it Canada or Mexico.) or till you can't get up again. Which ever comes first.  
  
But, then again, every time Inuyasha acted nice or smiled Kagome would smile back that oh-I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent-look-at-me smile. It was worth it.  
  
They were currently making their way to the front gate of the school.  
  
"So, what class do we have first?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, we have UIL. You'll love this class!!" Kagome told him. With that they made their way to their lockers and dropped off their things. "So, what is 'UIL'?" Inuyasha asked paying close attention to the turns they made down the halls and realized they were heading back out side.  
  
"It's like running and jumping or sometimes the guys do wrestling or football-" Kagome supplied.  
  
"What's 'foot-bowl'?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Football is a game humans play that consists of a ball and a field that is 100 yards wide. I don't know much about it but we could get you a couple books from the library." Inuyasha didn't really hear much after game as his gaze fell on to what appeared a building with no roof, a really big building that had a fence with what looked like 'wi-er' (wire) or whatever Kagome called that hard substance, in rolls at the top.  
  
"Oh look we're here!?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Where exactly is here!?" Inuyasha asked, his gaze never leaving the small little pieces of 'wier' that stuck out in random parts of the other bigger pieces.  
  
"The football stadium of course" she answered. When she realized Inuyasha wasn't paying attention she followed his gaze to the fence, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are those?" he asked, walking up and pointing to the little pieces of the 'wier' sticking out but was ready to pull his finger back incase it tried to bite him or something. If there was one thing he learned from the future, it was to 'expect the unexpected, even if you don't expect it' or something like that. His point was that anything in the future shouldn't be trusted until you knew exactly what it was. Yeah, that sounded about right.  
  
"Oh. those are barbs. You know, like on roses they have thorns. It's called barbed wire and it keeps people from sneaking in. well most of the time at least." She finished with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"That's stupid. Why would anybody try to get in that way when they could walk right through the gate?! You humans are soo stupid!" Inuyasha said while he stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"I think you're mistaken, Inuyasha. You looked over the fact that the gate" at this she pointed to the part that swung open to allow entrance, "has a lock." And sure enough sitting or more like hanging from the gate was a chain with a big, heavy lock. "It's there so when they lock the gate nobody climbs the fence." Kagome finished smartly.  
  
"Feh" was the only reply after she so graciously explained it to him. Go figure.  
  
************************UIL****************************  
  
"Hurry up ladies! Today we'll be weight lifting." A coach called out causing all the girls to scramble to the nearby bleachers where they did their stretches.  
  
Kagome glanced across the field to where the boys were slipping out of their locker room, searching for Inuyasha. Class would be starting soon. She heard from Hojo that the boys were starting track today and she wanted to tell Inuyasha before the harsh reality known as the student body, ridiculed him for not knowing.  
  
"Where is he?" she whined.  
  
***************************Boy's locker room**********************  
  
The coaches had just handed out the guy's track clothes and went to wait out on the field.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at the bag then he glanced around to find everyone changing and mimicked them. After a wild struggle (that he could have sworn a couple guys ran out of that room having coughing attacks) he managed the sweat pants, shirt, and shoes on but decided it was to hot for the sweater, he slowly made his way outside. His rosary swayed with his movements, its odd color sticking out.  
  
Once there he saw Kagome waving frantically for him to come over. He complied.  
  
"What is it?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I just thought that I would tell you you're doing Track. Today I think you're just running but the coaches will tell you."  
  
"Running? This class is going to be easier than I thought!" Inuyasha said aloud.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha! You can't use all your powers-"  
  
"Why not?!" he argued.  
  
"Because people are already suspicious. No need for them to know that demons exist, don't be stubborn. Anyways, you'll still beat them all. They're human for Christ's sake!" at the last part all the girls turned to stare at her like she was crazy. Then. they noticed Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh.. hi Inuyasha!"  
  
"When's our date Inu-baby?"  
  
"He's not going out with you, he's mine!" and so on and so forth.  
  
Kagome tried to act like she couldn't care less until she heard the word date. Date! Since when did Inuyasha go on dates!!? Her face turned red and she turned in fury about to hit whichever girl said that but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey! Social time is over. Get back over here boy!" at the sound of the coach Inuyasha turned red and was about to go 'teach him a thing or two' for being ordered around but Kagome broke off his train of thought.  
  
"Hurry up, Inuyasha. You'll be late!" Kagome didn't realize it but she just saved that man's life.  
  
"Feh" was all she heard before he made his way across the field to the guys.  
  
"Okay we'll start with stretching then you'll be timed in a sprint" the coach said then started to look at each individual, sizing them up, "then you will continue with the meter run- Inuyasha, I'm not sure if your other school had this policy but you're not allowed to wear jewelry during UIL. Take it off."  
  
"Huh!" was Inuyasha's oh so smart reply.  
  
"I said take it off!" the coach said more audible. The guys started to whisper stuff like "He wears jewelry" and "Well it makes him look more like his girlfriends" and started to laugh.  
  
Saying Inuyasha was pissed was an understatement! Before he said anything he saw Kagome coming from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Um. excuse me. Is there a problem?" Kagome asked the coach.  
  
"Oh no, except Pretty-boy here won't take off his necklace."  
  
"But coach I can't take it off!" Inuyasha tried but before he could fit any more in a burst of laughter cut him off followed by many more.  
  
"Can't take it off.? Why not? You haven't even tried." The coach retorted.  
  
"Coach, we've tried before but won't come off!" Kagome tried desperately.  
  
"Ha! Then let me have a go!" the coach said and with out waiting for an answer waltzed up to Inuyasha and calmly picked up the necklace. Painfully slow, he lifted and it felt as if everyone was holding their breath waiting for the outcome.  
  
It seemed as if the coach had stopped right before slipping it over Inuyasha's head but the way he bent his arms and how he brought the rosary down and yanked it back up ruined it.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't do it?" Inuyasha taunted.  
  
"No it's just stuck, is all" and with that the coach started to yank it again, that is, until it started glowing. With a startled cry, he dropped it.  
  
"What's happening?" the coach managed.  
  
"It won't come off."  
  
(Caitlin you can do the explanation part. I'm tired. It's an honor many wish to have and I'm giving it to you. so don't disappoint me) (My friend is so nice, handing over this chapter to me! This is the only thing she's written since the 2nd chapter so everybody congratulate her and tell her she's done a wonderful job! I'm SO proud of you! ^_^)  
  
"Here, just let me try again," the coach moved forward.  
  
"Ooooh no! You are not touching this again! I don't want some freakshow trying to choke me!" Inuyasha had enough. He had let the coach try for Kagome's benefit, but if she thought he was about to let the class and coach line up and tug off his head, she had another thing coming!  
  
The coach stared at him, shocked. The new kid had just called him a FREAKSHOW! Who did he think he was?!  
  
"Inuyasha. Calm down. It's okay," Kagome tried to reassure him. She put her arm on his, showing him everything was okay. She didn't want to have to 'sit' him if things got out of hand. THAT was unexplainable.  
  
He turned to look at her. His eyes flashed something, but it was gone in an instant, to quick for her to understand it.  
  
Kagome turned to look at the boys' coach, trying to gauge his reaction to Inuyasha's outburst. It didn't look to good if his read face was anything to show.  
  
"Look, coach, he's just really worked up over this subject, okay. I think it would be best if you didn't do anything about it, the necklace that is," Kagome knew that she was, for the first time ever, telling a teacher what to do. Was that aloud?  
  
The coach turned to look at her, his face still shocked. Was she telling him what to do? Did these kids know anything? The room had gone quiet, everyone was watching this scene play out.  
  
"Have you no respect? Either of you?" the coach turned his head, viewing them both. "I don't know where you went to school before Inuyasha, but here teachers are not called 'freakshows'." He spoke to them as if they were six and in need of a good reprimanding.  
  
"Higurashi, I would have expected better from you. I will punish my students with the punishment they deserve, that's final," coach surveyed them through narrow eyes.  
  
Kagome knew they were in for it. It was an unfair punishment though, and she knew it. She turned to see that Inuyasha was glaring daggers at the coach. 'Stubborn as usual.'  
  
"Coach, with all due respect, this really isn't-"  
  
"Higurashi, that's enough! You will assist Inuyasha in his punishment! Inuyasha! You're running laps. Kagome, sense you are the voice of reason- no matter how un-respectful that voice is-Inuyasha will carry you! 3 laps, NOW!"  
  
Coach seemed to think that was a gracious punishment for them both. He knew Kagome would hate being carried around by this boy-or any boy for that matter. She just wasn't like that. Inuyasha was sure to be struggling too. Oh yes, this was good.  
  
The whole class gathered around the track to watch Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
They both walked to the beginning of the track. Before Inuyasha hefted her onto his back, they needed to talk.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me. You can NOT use your full power. It's not safe for them to witness it. It would seem like a major epiphany to everyone and the press would come swarming!" she looked to see if he got her point. He stared at her, not comprehending anything after 'major'.  
  
Kagome sighed and moved to his back, "Just don't do it okay?" He turned his head and smirked at her.  
  
"If everyone here is a slow as you are, I could jog and be a blur," Kagome saw his eyes sparkle with amusement. She was going to hit him, but thought better. The crowd was already in for the show of their lives!  
  
A/N Well, this chapter is finally out! You have no clue what this took everyone, so I hope you're happy with it! :)  
  
Okay, Stranger Walks At Midnight is on hold, for writers block! Sorry everyone, if you even read it.  
  
READ MY NEW STORY: AGENT OF SILENCE!!!!!  
  
It's deep and has a great plot to it. I love it and it's easy to write. I need feedback though. If you're a fan of Action/Adventure/Romance~ you'll love it! It's all Inu/Kag with humor and dark secrets!  
  
CHECK IT OUT!!!! 


End file.
